


Misunderstanding

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in early season 6. Buffy needs Tara and Willow's help with research, but when she goes up to ask them for help she hears something from the other side of their door that makes her quite uncomfortable. That is, until she sees what she's actually hearing. Just a short funny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Buffy sighed as she walked up the stairs. She was so tired of looking through books and not finding any answers about the new demonic threat she was facing. Somehow Willow and Tara always seemed to know exactly where to look to find the information she needed, so her first instinct was to recruit the pair of witches. When she approached their door, she was about to knock until she heard noise from the other side.

"Tara, can you please go faster!" Willow's frustrated voice came from the other side of their door and caught the attention of Buffy, who wasn't sure what she should do.

"I'm going as fast as I can Will, maybe if you would put that giant thing down we would be done already," Tara grumbled back. Buffy stopped, shook her head, started to head back down the stairs, then ran back.

Was she really hearing what she thought she was hearing? Number one, was she seriously listening to her friends having sex? Number two, were they actually having problems with it?

"Willow, would you just go higher already!" Tara snapped.

"I'm going higher Tara, just move and it would make this so much easier!" Willow's voice sounded equally annoyed.

"Well if you would put in some effort it would make it easier. It's not exactly a one person job!"

"We'd be there ten minutes ago if you didn't keep stopping and exploring every single new entrance you find, we are on a time schedule here!"

"Oh right and thats my fault, Miss Let's spend twenty minutes looking up new approaches before we actually get started!"

"Sorry I'm trying to make this easier for you!"

"Come on already we're almost there!"

"I'm trying but you're going too fast!"

"If you aren't going to help I'm just going to go by myself."

"Yeah let's see how long you last alone."

Buffy wasn't sure if she should be laughing or be concerned for her friends. She probably shouldn't have been listening in the first place after all.

"Tara will you please just come on already!"

"Ok fine there! Done!"

"Well that was less enjoyable than it should've been."

"It would've been better if you hadn't spent so much time planning for it."

"You are supposed to plan for things!"

"Yeah but not for these things!"

Buffy wasn't sure if she should intervene and let them finish their argument later, but she did need their help with research. Slowly, against her better judgement, she knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, you decent?" she called.

"Yeah, come on in!" Tara's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Well... That was fast," Buffy mumbled to herself.

As she walked in she stared at the two in disbelief. The couple were sitting on the edge of the bed side by side, Willow's computer in front of them, and the game Mario Bro's playing on the screen.

"You guys... Are playing Mario?" the slayer asked, her face red.

"Yeah, what did you think we'd be doing?" Willow questioned, rapidly tapping a few keys.

"Nothing! Uh... Nothing... Come on, we need some help with research," Buffy stumbled quickly. The couple stood and walked out of the room hand in hand, leaving their blonde friend staring after them in embarrassment and disbelief.


End file.
